Pendant arms are used in the electronics industry for mounting and/or positioning of electrical enclosures that include, for example, operator interface controls. Pendant arms can move vertically and/or horizontally and can be mounted to walls, ceilings, machines, etc. The repositioning of conventional pendant arms can be accomplished in a variety of different ways, such as with threaded bolts and sliding members, mechanical springs and custom frictional disks, or multiple pivoting bars and counterweight assemblies.